


Spicy Tuna Rolls

by greeniethewritermouse



Series: Chance Meetings [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Always the Swearing, First Date, Fluff, Getting Together, Implied Backstory, M/M, Sushi, Swearing, cute boys being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1477342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeniethewritermouse/pseuds/greeniethewritermouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi takes Eren out for dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spicy Tuna Rolls

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin| Attack on Titan

Levi paused for a little longer than necessary at the stop sign on the corner, sternly admonishing himself to ignore the juvenile fluttering in his stomach and sweaty palms. There was no need to get all worked up. He and the brat had known of each other's existence for a grand total of twelve hours and known each other's names for even less than that.

He'd decided, while ignoring Hanji's ribald taunting as he picked out new underwear from the department store, that even if Eren wasn't there when he pulled back into the visitors parking lot of Trost U he wasn't going to be upset. After all what they'd done was amazing, impulsive and fucking stupid.

The brat could be a serial killer or a drug addict or some other brand of crazy for all Levi knew, not that he felt he couldn't take the brat if it came down to that but it was the principle of the thing. Also, he was honest and self-aware enough to admit, even if it was just in the privacy of his own mind, that he wasn't exactly catch-of-the-day material.

But there the brat was illuminated and turned gold by the yellow light of one of the streetlamps, his ass parked on the curb, fiddling distractedly with his phone.

Levi slammed his hand briefly into the car horn, smirking to himself as the brat nearly jumped clean out of his skin and then grinned at him brightly bouncing over to the passenger side door and sliding into the front seat like he'd done it a hundred times before.

Levi reached over and dragged Eren down to his mouth by a fistful of hair.

"Hey," said the brat, a bit breathlessly as they broke apart.

"Hey yourself."

"So, I've been told that I'm an idiot for hooking up with you, and my friends expect a text from me every half hour. In case you were thinking of killing me and leaving me in a ditch somewhere."

"Likewise, my boss knows who to blame if I don't show up to work tomorrow."

"Great, so, dinner. I'm starving."

Levi had to laugh, just a bit, and pulled back out of the university and onto the city streets, "What do you feel like?"

"Food."

"Not helpful, brat."

"Okay, okay...um--oh there was a new sushi place that opened up on the main road, a few blocks north of Dunblaine. Sasha said they had great stuff."

"Sasha?"

"Yeah, one of my roommates, Sasha Braus. She's a real food freak so me and my friends usually leave it to her to recommend new restaurants."

"Hm."

"Do you like sushi?"

Eren's voice was as tentative as Levi has ever heard it and he glanced over at the brat to see that he was chewing thoughtfully on his lower lip.

He shrugged a bit.

"It's one of those hit and miss things. When it's good it's good. When it's shitty it's shitty. Sometimes literally."

Eren had to snort at that.

"Yeah that's true, I can't take the fake bento crap they serve in the campus express but I really like sushi. Although I think my actual favourite food is wings."

Levi added that little tidbit to the mental list of things he knew about the brat named Eren Jaegar.

"What about you? Do you have a favourite food?"

"Not really, well maybe. Petra makes a damn good lasagna. I'll pretty much eat anything though."

Levi could see that the brat wanted to know about Petra but didn't intend to ask.

"She's one of the people I work with. We do a potluck for our company parties and shit but what that really means is we make Petra cook for us and bring store bought rolls and crap so we can pretend like we're not making Petra cook for us. This the place?"

"Yeah, Sakura Garden."

Levi pulled into one of the parking spaces lining the street and dug around for some change to feed the meter.

"You can leave your bag in the back, the windows are tinted so it won't get stolen unless some fucktard decides to take the whole car."

Eren snorted a bit at that but took his wallet and phone out of his bag and slid them into his front pocket, blushing just a bit when he leaned over to tuck the bag under his seat and caught a faint whiff of sex and Reese's pieces.

"You coming brat?"

Levi could see where Eren's thoughts had wandered, the brat didn't have an ounce of guile in him, and smirked a bit to himself.

That earned him a grin that was one part sheepish and two parts lascivious as Eren hopped out of the car and sauntered over to him, hands shoved deep into his back pockets.

"Dinner first."

Levi let the brat hold the outer door open for him but openly mocked him with an elegantly arched brow. This earned him an eye roll and an elaborate bow as Eren darted ahead of him and opened the inner door to the restaurant as well. It was a pretty casual place with self serve seating and temporary, unlaminated menus. Their waitress was a pretty girl with even more bounce than Eren and set of pink braces to match the pink cherry blossoms on her uniform shirt.

Once they were settled in, Levi with green tea, Eren with water and a basket of yam fries to start Levi thought they were finally at a place where they could dispense with the small talk and banter and get to the important stuff.

Apparently Eren thought so too because he swirled one of his fries in the spicy mayonaise crap and asked, "So how old are you and what's your full name?"

"Levi Ackerman, and I'm thirty-four."

Eren nearly choked on his fry .

"Thirty-four? Seriously?"

Levi grimaced a bit, he was pretty sure that this would be the sticking point for the brat. At twenty he'd been of the opinion that anyone over thirty was old as dirt and fourteen years was a serious age-gap.

"There should be some sort of warning label for that, I've been thinking you were maybe twenty-seven or twenty-eight."

Levi tried to shrug off the sinking sense of disappointment, it was stupid, he'd known the brat would freak out. And even if he hadn't known Petra had pointed out that it might be better to let Eren know right away before they 'got emotionally invested' as if he wasn't already emotionally invested at this point.

"I'm short, so I'm used to being aged down."

"Well at least now I know why you keep calling me brat. I'm twenty, by the way."

"I know. Your birth-date's on your health card. I did the math."

Eren flushed a bit at that, and hastily devoured another fry. But he didn't really seem put off, and he let Levi filch a fry out of his basket without comment.

"Well what do you do for work?"

"I'm in private security. I work for a company called Survey Corps."

"Private security? Like, a bodyguard?"

"Sometimes," shrugged Levi, "Sometimes it's guarding valuables, or testing out new security systems. We do a lot of consulting about home and corporate security."

"That sounds like a pretty interesting job."

"You'd think but the paperwork is boring as fuck. What about you brat? You decided what you're doing with the rest of your life yet?"

"I'm thinking of taking over my mom's diner or maybe teaching self-defense classes or something, so I'm double minoring in business studies and health studies but technically my major is math cause it's the only thing I can reliably get decent grades in. It's still all up in the air anyway."

"You said you live with roommates so I'm guessing you're not from Rose originally."

"Yeah, I grew up in the boonies. You know Shigansina?"

"Vaguely. I've never been there."

"Nobody's ever been there, believe me. It's this tiny district at the absolute ass end of Maria. Barely even a part of the tri-cities."

"Do you miss it?"

Eren shrugged a bit.

"Sometimes. I miss my mom more than anything. Armin's granddad too. But I call and Skype them all the time so it's not like I don't get to see them. Me, Mikasa and Armin usually go down there for winter break."

"Mikasa is your sister?"

"Yep. Adopted but still."

"Is she also in classes at Trost?"

"No, although it was a close thing. It's actually pretty funny," Eren chuckled a bit at the memory, starting a bit when their bouncy waitress brought their food and thanking her brightly, "Mikasa is super over-protective of me so when I got a scholarship to Trost she was going to come to even though Armin was going to be around to keep an eye on me and she got a full ride to Sina U."

"Impressive, she must be pretty smart."

"Yeah, her grades are way better than mine but she got in on a sports scholarship. She's great at any sport but she's a wicked volleyball player. Anyway we had this big fight about how she was babying me and sabotaging her own happiness and in the end she agreed to go to the orientation and met someone she call's her 'true rival' and after a lot of agonizing poking and prodding, me and Armin managed to convince her to go. Jean didn't speak to me for a good month except to curse my name."

"The kid you were screwing in high-school?"

"The same."

Levi scowled a bit at that and Eren shot him a smile.

"Don't worry, we both agreed that the whole thing was a result of hormones and temporary insanity."

"I didn't say anything."

"You're scaring that smoochy couple two tables down with your brow-furrowing and glaring," laughed Eren, "Well what about you? Where did you grow up?"

"Sina. It was pretty much shitty."

Eren could tell that this wasn't a topic he wanted to push on their first date. He and Mikasa had seen some serious crap when they were kids, and he knew the look, but he was glad Levi was willing to tell him the truth. However brief and uninfomative.

"When did you move to Rose?" he asked instead.

"I wasn't actually too much older than you. I was working my first proper job getting massively fucked-up hours at this shitty firm that hired out bodyguards to stuck-up starlets with an over-inflated sense of self-importance and more cash than they knew what to do with. My boss, Erwin, wanted to leave and start up his own company and when he offered to take me with him. I jumped at the chance and we've been here ever since."

"So I guess most of your friends are actually people you work with," Eren commented around a California roll.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, brat, it's disgusting," Levi grimaced, "And yeah, mostly."

Eren's phone buzzed obnoxiously over the table.

"Ah, that's Armin, it's been forty-five minutes and I forgot to text," Eren said, typing out a brief response and turning his attention back to Levi.

"Is Armin one of your roommates?"

"Surprisingly no."

"Why not?" asked Levi, enjoying a spicy tuna roll, and then stealing one of Eren's while the brat wasn't looking because it was just that good, "You guys seem really close. Legitimately childhood friends or whatever."

"It's kind of a long story, and parts of it are a little heavy for dinner," Eren hedged.

Levi gave him an understanding nod. Though truthfully his curiosity was piqued, Eren so far seemed like a pretty normal kid with a pretty average easy life.

"Hm. Who are your other roomates then?"

"I already told you about Sasha. She and her boyfriend Connie share the master bedroom off the kitchen. Ymir is one of the people I work with, she moved in this year with her girlfriend Christa. They moved into the dining-room room when Bert and Reiner graduated and got their own place, and then I'm in what's technically the office. And can I tell you that sharing a single bathroom with three girls is a special level of hell."

"You five are sharing rent on a house?"

"A condo, technically. It's a tight squeeze but between the five of us it's really cheap. Armin's rooming in the dorms with Jean and Marco, but we're all friends with each other and the sofa in the living room pulls out so sometimes it's the eight or ten of us squashed in together."

"Sounds like fun," said Levi in a tone of voice that let Eren know that it sounded like the exact opposite of fun to him.

Eren had to laugh at the slightly disgusted look on his face.

"I take it you live alone then."

"I have an apartment not to far from here. It's a shoebox. Living room. Bedroom. Tiny bathroom. Kitchen."

"Do you like it there?" Levi shrugged a bit.

"It's a place to sleep, and the building has a great gym and pool but I spend more time at our office truthfully. Gotta keep Hanji from main-lining enough redbull that she decides hacking the federal network or building massive battle robots is a good idea."

Eren laughed, "She sounds great."

"She's a menace. A demon disguised as a woman."

"I think you're the real menace, stop stealing my dinner!"

"You had fries."

"You stole those too."

Rolling his eyes he passed over one of his crab rolls and the rest of his barbecued squid and took the last of Eren's spicy tuna roll.

"There, now we're sharing."

Eren snorted.

"Okay, extra spicy tuna rolls next time. I'm making a note of it."

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder: If you like the stories please subscribe to the [series] as they are inter-connected one-shots
> 
> Part five will contain smut. Just sayzin'.


End file.
